Portuguese National Revolution of 2010
The Portuguese Monarchist Revolution of 2010 was a major nation-wide military movement that ended the III Portuguese Republic and opened the path to the reestablishment of the Portuguese Monarchy and for the emergence of a National Salvation Government. Chronology 5th of October 2010 04h00/04h30-All the major radio-stations in the country are taken by the rebelious soldiers, and forced their workers to play the "Maria da Fonte Anthem", the revolution's secret start signal. The song is played at 04h30 in the night. Operation Rising Sun had started. 3000 men march onwards to Lisbon. 06h30- The High Command of the Portuguese Army is informed of the soldier's movements. It is said that they are going to the military parade to be held in Lisbon in that morning. 09h30- The military parade in Lisbon starts, with the presence of the President of the Republic, Dr.Cavaco Silva, of the Prime-Minister, José Sócrates, of the President of the Portuguese Parliament, Dr.Jaime Gama and of the government. 09h57- The headquarters of the RTP television are captured by the rebels. 10h13- The headquarters of the SIC television are captured bu the rebels. Two people are killed. 10h19-The headquarters of the TVI station are bombed by 4 Portuguese Air Force rebel F-16s. 37 people are killed and 89 are wounded. 10h23- One of the parading vehicles stops in front of the high dignataries watching the parade. It is firstly thought that the vehicle had some kind of problem, but right after that soldiers come out firing in the dignataries direction. The Minister of Defence, the President of the Socialist Party António Almeida Santos and the President of the Assembly of the Republic are shot dead, while the President and other dignataries fled in high speed. The Prime-Minister is wounded and captured. 10h25- Through SIC and RTP televisions a curfue is imposed. The people are ordered to stay at home and informed that any civilians carrying weopons in the streets will be shot. 10h34-The Portela Airport, in Lisbon, is captured by the rebels. 10h39-The City Hall of Porto is captured by the rebels. 10h41- The Francisco Sá Carneiro Airport, in Porto, is captured by the rebels. 10h42- The Leiria City Hall is captured by the rebels. 10h43 The Caldas da Rainha City Hall is captured by the rebels. 10h44- The Assembly of the Republic if captures by the rebel forces. 10h46 The President of the Republic arrives in the Belém Presidential Palace and phones Durão Barroso, Angela Merkel and Nicolas Sarkozy, asking for help. 10h57 The President of the Republic orders the Portuguese Commandos to stop the revolution. 11h03 The Commandos declare loyalty to the revolution. 11h38 The Portuguese Navy sides with the revolt. 11h46 The Headquarters of the Portuguese army are captured by the rebels. 11h51 The Army sides with the revolt. 12h13 Braganza sides with the revolt after the people rally and proclaim the restoration of the Monarchy. 12h15 Cascais joins the revolt. 12h18 Faro joins the revolt. 12h24 The Left Bloc and the Portuguese Communist Party announce they're against the revolt and urge their suporters to rally against it. 12h41 7 left-wing protesters are killed by the rebel soldiers after they try to counter the revolution. 12h53 Francisco Louçã, leader of the Left Bloc, flees to Beja. 13h03 Jerónimo de Sousa, leader of the Communist Party, flees to Beja. 13h05 Rebel troops lay siege to the Belém Palace. 13h35 The President of the Republic agrees to negotiate. 13h37 Guimarães joins the revolt. 13h39 Braga joins the revolt. 13h48 Rafael Borges, leader of the revolt, enters the Belém Palace to negotiate with the President. 13h59 The Cardinal of Lisbon declares his "full suport for the revolt". 14h15 Beja declares the revolt undemocratic. 14h29 Beja declares that the restoration of the Kingdom won't be recognized. 14h48 The President of the Republic resigns. 14h54 The City Hall of Lisbon is captured. António Costa, Lisbon's mayor is forced to resign. Pedro Santana Lopes becomes the new Mayor. 15h10 Rafael Borges declares the end of the III Republic. 15h36 Rafael Borges arrives in the City Hall of Lisbon. 15h40 Rafael Borges flies the Monarchist Flag in Lisbon's city hall and makes a speech to the huge crowd ahead. 15h50 Rafael Borges declares the begining of a new era for Portugal. 16h43 José Sócrates resigns the position of Prime-Minister. 16h52 Rafael Borges becomes the new Prime-Minister. 17h34 The President of the Republic is allowed to leave the country and goes to exile in Spain. 19h37 In a communiqué, Pedro Passos Coelho, President of the Social Democratic Party, declares his suport to the revolution. 20h30 In a communiqué, Paulo Portas, President of the People's Party, declares his suport to the revolution. 6th October 2010 12h00 15000 soldiers parade in Lisbon. 14h30 Germany's Chanceler, Angela Merkel, criticizes the coup. 15h43 The European Parliament condemns the coup. 16h21 The French President, Nicholas Sarkozy, condemns the coup. 17h32 Morocco suports the coup. 19h43 Portugal and Morocco announce they would start negotiations for an union between the two countries, in which the two countries would become the Kingdom of Portugal. 22h40 Portugal withdraws from the European Union. 22h32 UKIP's major member British MEP Nigel Farage suports the coup and Portugal's wise decision to leave the EU. 7th October 2010 15h30 All parties except the People's Party are disbanded. 16h00 The creation of a new party is announced: The People's National Union becomes the political branch of the National-Democratic Movement. 16h40 Rafael Borges anounces the composition of the National Salvation Government. 20h00 Portugal leaves NATO. 22h30 Operation Consolidation is launched. 450 men enter in Beja. The mayor surrenders. All the country is pacified. Category:Portugal Category:National-Democracy